


After The War

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The town of Gravity Falls deals with the aftermath of Weirdmaggedon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpCKcZv5krI

_Wake up, say good morning to  
That sleepy person lying next to you  
If there's no one there then there's no one there  
But at least the war is over_  
  
Dipper was the first to wake, eyes snapping open and immediately looking across the room to the other bed, heart racing. Bright blue eyes met matching bright blue, both filling with tears as without a sound Mabel jumped out of her bed and hugged Dipper as tight as she could.  
  
“It’s really over.” Mabel whispered, Dipper not even listening as he listened to his sister’s heartbeat, trembling as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
“The war is over…” He muttered, sniffling as Mabel herself began to cry in joy, a smile on her face as they lay embraced. Bill was gone, he was gone and they were finally free, they were finally no longer afraid of the demon that was but a memory now.  
  
_It's us, yes, we're back again  
Here to see you through 'til the day's end  
And if the night comes and the night will come  
Well at least the war is over_  
  
“Hey nerd…” Ford blinked tiredly as something was tossed his way, the scruffy researcher catching a can of Pitt- Cola without a glance with his free hand. The other held a picture frame, two young teenagers grinning at the camera with a sea glittering in the background. It was faded, the glass cracked in one corner, but the frame was cared for despite its age, Stan sitting beside his brother with a sigh. “I can’t believe you kept that…”  
  
“I did…as much as I wanted to forget I couldn’t.” The older twin smiled weakly, opening the can and taking a sip. “I made such a mistake.”  
  
“We both did…and now we’ve got a chance to fix it.” Stan nudged his brothers side with a grin, raising his can with a soft laugh.  
  
“That we do, huh.” Ford smiled, heart swelling as he tapped his own drink against Stan’s, the two soon laughing about memories of their past with the picture being held by both as if it were the most precious thing in the world.  
  
_Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring  
All the living are dead and the dead are all living  
The war is over and we are beginning_  
  
“What should we do now?” Ghost-Eyes asked, gazing out at the small town of Gravity Falls, he and his crew having been dumped a fair way away from everyone else, including Gideon.  
  
“I don’t know man…back to prison?” One of the others commented, the alternative not one they wanted, but without Gideon they didn’t have any need to do anything.  
  
“That’s the only life we got now.” Ghost-Eyes sighed, pausing when he heard an older car come crawling up the hill they had been standing on, the prisoner’s heart lifting when he saw the familiar white hair of Gideon poking up from the back seat.  
  
“Ghost-Eyes!” The southern boy cried when the car stopped, the man grinning as he picked up the boy he had come to love as a son figure, the two surrounded by the other prisoners who were all just as happy.  
  
_Gridlock on the parkway now  
The television man is here to show you how  
The channel fades to snow, it's off to work you go  
But at least the war is over_  
  
Fiddleford took a deep breath, hazel eyes alight as he opened them after exhaling. With his bag on his back he looked over the home that had been his for 30 years, the dilapidated shack creaking as he turned around and began to walk down the dirt road rarely travelled. He stood upright, beard combed back and tucked in the simple shirt and jeans he had found in the aftermath of Weirdmaggedon, a smile on his face as he walked along the road towards the mansion in the distance. His green goggles flashed in the sunlight, all repaired lovingly by a man he had once sworn to forget, but now he was grateful to see him home, and Gravity Falls safe.  
  
It was now his time to enjoy life, and it all began with the man coming towards him in a familiar red truck, a small smile on his face as he stopped for McGucket.  
  
“Pa…”  
  
“Tater-Tot.”  
  
_She's gone, she left before you woke  
As you ate last night, neither of you spoke  
Dishes, TV, bed, the dark was filled with dread  
But at least the war is over_  
  
Wendy’s bed was empty, a small note on her pillow that her father Daniel Corduroy read with a sad smile on his face. Thermos of orange juice in hand he left the house, boots crunching the leaves that were beginning to fall as he walked towards a small plot of land that he knew by heart. He could have cried at the sight of his beautiful daughter kneeled in front of a small white cross in the ground, the man stopping a few feet away as Wendy turned to look at her father.  
  
“She would have been proud of you.” Her father spoke softly, Wendy walking over to hug him with a quiet sniffle, her father running a hand through her red locks. “So proud for savin’ us all.”  
  
“…I know dad…I wish she could have seen us.” Wendy coughed, father embracing daughter as colorful leaves covered the small grave that lay behind them.  
  
_Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring  
All the living are dead and the dead are all living  
The war is over and we are beginning_  
  
Pacifica ignored the screaming deep in the house, glancing out the window with a sigh. She wasn’t happy with the (to her) smaller house she now lived in, but the view of Gravity Falls made her feel better. Bill had torn apart her family in a way, but the wealth mattered not to the girl as she thought about how she had done things that had her feel redeemed. Her family had a disgusting past, and Pacifica had not saved herself, no she had helped save the town. She carried a picture of the lumberjack that had been killed due to her ancestors greed every day now, sometimes feeling like the man was guiding her in her decisions. Ever since Weirdmaggedon that feeling had gotten stronger, and now she wanted only to clear her name by doing the opposite of what her parents had done, by becoming a good person.  
  
_We won or we think we did  
When you went away you were just a kid  
And if you lost it all and you lost it  
Well, we'll still be there when your war is over_  
  
Soos smiled to himself, the man driving his way not to work but the pier, waving to the townsfolk who were all busy repairing the many buildings around the sleepy town. Parking his car near a fallen tree Soos climbed out, a small shoebox being plucked out of the passenger seat before he began to walk, feet briefly digging into the sand before finding purchase on the worn wood of the partially-destroyed dock. Glancing out at the glittering water in front of him, Soos smiled.  
  
“I think it’s time dude.” He laughed to no one, opening the box to reveal dozens of post cards from a father he never knew, the yellowed cards soon dumped into the water with a swift overturning of the box. Soos really had his eyes opened during the whole Weird-whatever thing, and as the paper dissolved and sank from sight Soos felt his heart lift, the last picture soon faded from sight. “I have a family now, and you aren’t in it dude.”  
  
Soos felt no guilt as he soon drove away, eyes focused on the road that would lead him to the building that had changed his life, a smile on his face when he saw his boss sitting on the outside couch with his laughing brother. These dudes were his family, along with the young twins and Wendy, a grin on his face as he parked and got out, Stan motioning him close with a bright grin.  
  
_Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring  
All the living are dead and the dead are all living  
The war is over, we are beginning_  
  
Robbie didn’t get the whole happy thing his parents had going on, but today was different. Descending the stairs faster than he had ever done before Robbie poked his head into the kitchen, his racing heart slowing when he saw his mom and dad laughing at some joke, as if it was a regular morning. However when they saw him they paused, and for the first time Robbie could think of he walked over and hugged them as tight as he could, sighing quietly as his mother and father pulled him close.  
  
“I don’t hate you two.” He muttered, his mother laughing softly as she kissed his pale forehead with a smile.  
  
“We know dear.” The reply was all Robbie needed, the family spending the entire day together for the first time in years, not wanting to leave each other as if it was a dream that could be broken at any moment.  
  
_Here it comes, here comes the first step_  
_Here it comes, here comes the first step_  
 _It starts up in our bedroom after the war_  
 _It starts up in our bedroom after the war, after the war_  
 _After the war, after the war, after the war_  
 _After the war, after the war, after the war_  
  
Weirdmaggedon had scarred the entire community of Gravity Falls, but it had also done something that no one saw coming, especially Bill Cipher. The stone statue was dragging into town, and by ones and twos people began to appear, Wendy and her friends starting a bonfire in the middle of town. In less than an hour the entire town had congregated, and everyone was silent as they gazed at the statue of the demon that had turned everything upside down. A man who looked exactly like Stanford Pines eventually stood beside the stone, coughing to get everyone’s attention, looking a bit nervous at all the eyes on him but he started nonetheless.  
  
“My name is Stanford Pines, the real Stanford, the man you all have known for over thirty years is Stanley Pines, my twin brother, and my hero. I know many of you are confused, and I will explain to you anything and everything, but there is one last thing we need to do.” He needed not to explain anything more, the town as one turning to the stone figure beside Stanford. It took only minutes, but once the stone was turned to dust that was tossed into the fire, Stanford Pines began to explain everything. The only thing people really focused on was the sense of relief, the sense of safety and freedom they now had, now that the war was over.


End file.
